Cienie
by Altair Abe Black
Summary: Matsuda spotyka Watariego. Niektóre rzeczy są inne, niż komukolwiek mogłoby się wydawać, zwłaszcza, jeżeli chodzi o Watariego.


**Cienie**

- Panie Watari… Jak to jest stać z boku?

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się dobrodusznie, ale Matsuda widzi w tym uśmiechu tylko pobłażanie, jak zawsze.

- Nie stoję z boku, dziecko.

Ma ochotę krzyczeć, zacisnąć pięści i uderzyć w coś, ma ochotę zrobić cokolwiek.

- Panie Watari…!

Watari śmieje się, potrząsając głową jak dobroduszny dziadek. Jest dziwny, niepokoi Matsudę. Touta chce go uderzyć, choć jest to bardziej impuls niż prawdziwa agresja. Jego rękę zatrzymuje stalowy uścisk.

- Kim byłbym bez umiejętności obrony? – odpowiada pytaniem na spojrzenie Matsudy. Stoją bardzo blisko siebie. Watari pachnie kawą, a Matsuda cukierkami, które przyniosła Misa.

Przez chwilę nic się nie dzieje, choć mogłoby, uważa Matsuda, nie panując nad własnymi myślami. Watari mierzy go uważnym, spokojnym spojrzeniem. Jest szary jak cień.

- Jestem cieniem, ale one nie zawsze są z boku – oznajmia poważnie Watari. Matsuda prycha, a wtedy on wzmacnia uścisk, wykręcając mu rękę. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, chłopcze – mówi, a jego twarz jest tak blisko, że krzaczaste szare brwi łaskoczą policzek Matsudy. – Cienie istnieją po to, by podkreślać światło innych. Zapamiętaj to dobrze.

Matsuda obraca głowę, chcąc coś powiedzieć, i robi się niezręcznie. Czuje wąsy mężczyzny na swoich ustach, dziwne, niepokojące uczucie. Prycha, nieopatrznie rozchylając wargi. Watari jakby tego nie zauważa, może tylko puszcza go zbyt gwałtownie. Opada niezgrabnie na ziemię, mały, głupi Matsu, jak zwykle.

Z wysokości kolan patrzy na Watariego, poważnego i nieporuszonego.

- Panie Watari… A co, jeżeli jest się cieniem tak słabym, że zlewa się z tłem?

Starszy mężczyzna podaje mu dłoń w rękawiczce. Przytrzymuje tylko ułamek sekundy dłużej niż to konieczne.

- Małe cienie zbierają się w większy cień.

Matsuda otrzepuje spodnie, nie patrząc na niego.

- Pan jest wielkim cieniem.

- Owszem. Beze mnie nie byłoby światła – zgadza się, unosząc podbródek Matsudy. Przez chwilę po prostu patrzy mu w oczy, jakby szukał w nich jakiegoś przebłysku geniuszu. Nie wydaje się zawiedziony, kiedy go nie znajduje. – Ale gdyby nie było małych cieni, nigdy nie powstałyby duże.

Matsuda marszczy brwi, próbując zrozumieć wszystko to, co właśnie usłyszał, ale ręka Watariego na brodzie i jego uważne, szare spojrzenie wcale mu nie pomagają. Zastanawia się, co mężczyzna postanowi teraz zrobić. Jest nieprzewidywalny, choć – Matsuda bardzo w to wierzy – logiczny, ale w tak pokrętny sposób, że mały, głupiutki cień nie może tego zrozumieć.

Ręka Watariego nie opada, zostaje powoli opuszczona, wierzchem muskając materiał garnituru Matsudy. Policzki młodego policjanta płoną, ale mężczyzna uśmiecha się do niego lekko, pokrzepiająco.

- Zbyt wiele rzeczy sobie wyobrażasz, chłopcze.

Matsuda zamyka oczy. Watari za to otwiera je szerzej, przyglądając się jego twarzy. Jest jasna.

- A czy pan nie potrzebuje cienia? – pyta bardzo naiwnie Japończyk.

Watari śmieje się cicho..

- Nie zrozumiałeś nic z tego, co powiedziałem, dziecko – wzdycha. – Otwórz oczy – polecił. Matsuda wykonuje polecenie, posyłając mu spojrzenie smutnego szczeniaka. Czuje się beznadziejnie w otoczeniu tych wszystkich geniuszy, planów, wiecznego obserwowania się nawzajem. On chciał tylko ratować świat przed seryjnym mordercą, a nie bawić się w te wszystkie gierki!

- Cienie są najlepszym przykładem na to, że świat nie jest czarno-biały – oznajmia Watari, czytając mu w myślach. – I nie, nie potrzebuję własnego cienia.

- Przepraszam za zajmowanie pańskiego czasu – wycofuje się Matsuda, zawstydzony całą tą sytuacją, choć przecież nie powinien. Nie zdarzyło się nic krępującego, prawda?

Watari kiwa głową, uśmiechając się do Touty. Teraz naprawdę jest już rozbawiony, jakby doskonale wiedział, co się dzieje w głowie Matsudy.

Problem w tym, że sam Matsuda nie bardzo ma pojęcie, co się dzieje w jego głowie.

- Pójdę już – mówi, odchrząknąwszy.

Nie udaje mu się to, bo drzwi do kwatery otwierają się nagle szeroko i wchodzi przez nie Light. Nie zwraca na nich uwagi, ciągnąc za sobą L'a. Detektyw na chwilę zatrzymuje się przy Watarim i, ignorując Matsudę, wydaje mu jakieś polecenia.

Starszy mężczyzna kiwa głową, przyjmując rozkazy. Zanim wychodzi, Matsudzie wydaje się, że widzi, jak do niego mruga.

Ale może to tylko cień.


End file.
